Labios Compartidos
by Crispy Glass
Summary: El rose de su piel, era adicto. Maná; Labios compartidos


**Título:** Labios Compartidos.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**Género:** Sorpresa '-'

**Clasificación:** K

**Advertencias:** OoC. y una sorpresa xD

**Notas**:Este fic ya ho el publicado en Universo Fanfics, no es plagio.

Canción: Labios compartidos de Maná

/Se prepara para los tomatazos

* * *

><p><em>Amor mío...<em>

_Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas_

_Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas_

_Esto es el cielo es mi cielo_

Era enfermo y anormal, pero no imposible. Saborear carne de tu carne, probar el fruto de ti. Y a él, que sucumbe ante tus sensuales movimientos de caderas que lo provocan caer en el mismísimo infierno, el cual pasa a gloria.

_Amor fugado..._

_Me tomas, me dejas, me escribes y me tiras a un lado_

_Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes_

_Me tienes como un perro a tus pies_

Los seduces y le lanzas miradas lujuriosas, sin importarte que son madre e hijo, y que tienes esposo. Cada noche se poseen y se convierten en uno solo. Llega tu marido y lo dejas, para luego meterte en sus sábanas

_Otra vez mi boca insensata..._

_Vuelve a caer en tu piel_

_Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca_

_Vuelvo a caer_

_De tus pechos a tu par de pies_

Pero el sabor de ella es tan indispensable que no piensas en los demás, el daño que te hacer, en saber que ella es de Fukaku y no tuya, pues el se llevó su primera vez. Aunque en los hechos se digan que es tuya y viceversa, sabes que no es cierto

_Labios compartidos..._

_Labios divididos mi amor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días_

_Y el dolor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Ooh amor ooh amor compartido_

Te sientes fatal, pues, hoy viste a tu hermano y a Sakura haciendo el amor como animales en celo, probando su carne. Rasguñándose, mordiéndose y besándose.

_Amor mutante..._

_Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre_

_Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente_

_El pedazo que me toca de ti_

¿Y qué tiene de malo?, ¿Acaso probar tus hijos está mal?, y sabes la respuesta, descarada. Los llevas a la iglesia a oír la palabra de Dios pero ni tú ni ellos la demuestran.

_Relámpagos de alcohol..._

_Las voces solas lloran en el sol_

_Eh, mi boca en llamas torturada te desnudas anhelada_

_Luego te vas_

Muérete. Viendo como Sasuke se emborracha hasta perder la razón. Por ti, ya sabiendo que te acuestas con los tres hombres de la casa. Podría llamarte una prostituta. Pero no soy más que tu sirvienta.

_Otra vez mi boca insensata..._

_Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel_

_Vuelve a mi tu boca, duele_

_Vuelvo a caer_

_De tus pechos a tu par de pies_

Aunque una parte de tu interior quisiera decir que no al rose de piel, la otra dice que sí. Y aunque tienes la intención de confesarte no pasas más del Sin pecado concebido.

_Labios compartidos..._

_Labios divididos mi amor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Que comparto el engaño_

_y comparto mis días y el dolor_

_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios_

Y los tres de desean, yo e de escuchar tu vida, pues soy tu sirvienta más fiel. Y nunca diré nada, hasta la tumba. Veo como los muchachos sufren y lloran en silencio por ti. Ya no más abrazos de padre e hijo, Ya no más…

_Que me parta un rayo..._

_Que me entierre el olvido mi amor_

_Pero no puedo más_

_Compartir tus labios compartir tus besos_

_Labios compartidos_

Se lo que sienten, me lo cuentan. Ellos también se pudren por dentro; saber que no Irán al cielo si no con el mismísimo Satán. Por traicionar la ley de Dios y aún mas por no tener a el amor de su vida.

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida..._

_Te amo aunque estés compartida_

_Tus labios tienen el control_

Ese paseo inocente se convirtió en el asunto de tus lagrimas que cada noche no paran y oigo tus gemidos cada noche del dolor. Pues mañana será el peor día de tu vida y los sabes. Ese maldito auto fue lleno de maldiciones por ti…

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida..._

_Te amo aunque estés compartida_

_Y sigues tú con el control._

Todos vestidos de negro, familia y amigos y yo estoy aquí. Acompañándote en silencio. Junto a Tobi, mi novio. Ya no necesitas llorar, el cielo lo hace por ti. Pero aun así lloras y corres aún más tu maquillaje. Tiras las tres rosas blancas en los ataúdes. Y los hunden lentamente. Ya se acabó, ellos ya no sufren pero tu si…hasta la muerte.

* * *

><p>Reviews!<p> 


End file.
